War of the World
by YukinaWinters
Summary: He went in for the kill, the crimson hedgehog dashed for me, putting in all his speed to protect me. The Professors laughed and Shadow lied on the ground... Shadrouge SonAmy Sliblaze Tailsmo Shadaria Sonally Shadamy... ShadowXrouge 4ever!


(Rouge)

I could feel the pain enter my body, an electric current that wouldn't stop. My screaming was silenced by the professors, putting me back in the fish bowl until I was _under control_.

"Rouge," Professor 1 said. "Calm down. This has to happen to all of the Mobians at one point. Just be glad it's now before it was too late to do anything."

The Professor was named Dr. Gerald, Dr. Gerald Robotnik, a human who seemed to find our world, and now is trying to take it from us.

"We'll never surrender!" I shouted beating the glass. "Even if it means all our deaths, you'll never win!"

Dr. Gerald Robotnik smiled and his grandson walked into the room with a little girl about fourteen.

"Ivo (That's eggman's real name! Doctor Ivo Robotnik or Eggman), Maria, please do come in. Just wait a minute as I deal with this pest." He said throwing me a glare.

The girl walked closer and looked at me.

"Grandfather, what are you doing to her? What has she done to deserve this?" She asked as the Professor walked over to her.

"Maria, can't you see that _thing_ need's to be under our _safety_?" Ivo snapped.

"Maria," Gerald whispered. "It's for the best."

The girl Maria ran out of the room, with the Professor and his grandson running after.

"_Here's my chance!"_ I thought kicking the glass open as water spilled unto the floor.

I heard my communicator buzz and answered it.

"Rouge, can you read me?" Tails asked as I finished putting my suit on.

"Rouge the Bat, here at your service!" I smiled.

"Where are you?" Amy screamed pushing Tails out of the way.

"I'm coming," I sighed. "Calm down Amies."

The door opened behind me revealing Sonic and Blaze.

"Sorry in took so long Rouge," Blaze said tossing the Chaos Emerald in her hand.

"Sliver and I had to destroy the guards while Blaze had to search for the Chaos Emerald," Sonic explained as Sliver walked in.

"No problem! Let's just get out of here!" I smiled.

We all began to run as Sliver set the bomb; I couldn't help but feel bad though, there's a little girl in here that didn't do anything and she's going to die.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Shadow)

The Professor unlocked the door to my cell, with Maria right next to him. I could feel her excitement while trying not to show mine.

"How've you been Shadow?" She asked smiling like there wasn't going to be a tomorrow.

"Good, you call being bored in a cage all day." I smirked.

The Professor then motioned us to follow. We followed for a while with no questions asked, I had a feeling in my stomach that something bad was about to occur but didn't think anything of it; Maria yawned and grabbed my hand.

"Your hand is warm," she stated while continuing to follow.

"Here we are!" The Professor said showing us a huge room full of boats, air forts, and weapons. He then pointed for us to enter a huge air craft.

Maria walked in and I was about to until the Professor stopped me.

"Intruders have entered the building, and are planning to blow this place up."

"_My senses were right!" _

"Doctor, what is it that you wish me to do?" I barked.

"Destroy the bomb, and give us a distraction to escape. The people here are trying to kill my family, and _Maria_."

Anger entered my blood and I snarled, "Leave it to me Doctor, I'll make sure they won't live."

I used Chaos Control to go to the Libratory Halls, and I hit the mark. All the intruders had just entered in there.

(Rouge)

The halls were closing in on us, Sonic grabbed me and Sliver grabbed Blaze and raced to a humongous room. It was beautiful. Every drop of the wall was made out of the finest purples, crystal round tables with fancy elegant tableware, flowers and a staircase leading to the exit.

"Amazing," Blaze said with her mouth dropped. "So beautiful, it's like a dream."

Then a black crimson hedgehog appeared.

He was as beautiful as the place, or even more.

His body was toned, and his eyes red burning eyes beautiful. His dark skin looked like it had just been brushed with Angel feathers.

"Isn't it?" He said responding to Blaze's comment. "And you guys are trying to blow it away."

"Who are you?" Sliver demanded.

The Hedgehog ignored Sliver. "You are the people who are trying to destroy everything precious to me. Prepare yourselves because I'm not holding back!"

"Sounds good to me, how about you Sliver?" Sonic laughed.

They were all fighting in a merely 5 seconds.


End file.
